


The One where Future Cas Shows Present Dean A few tricks

by ABC123SHIPS



Category: Supernatural, supernatural tv
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Future!Dean - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiple chapters, Slow Burn between Present Cas and Dean, Smut, Wayward porn, future!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC123SHIPS/pseuds/ABC123SHIPS
Summary: Basically Dean And Future Hippie/Druggie Cas Do-The-Do and this makes Dean realize he’s gay for Cas. I’m not good at summaries so if you’re looking for Smut it’s Definitely in Chapter One and I Will mark where it is In further Chapters! Planning on a Full Story but I’m A Bad Planner! Enjoy your Porn!





	The One where Future Cas Shows Present Dean A few tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll for porn

“Future me is a dick!”

This gained a chuckle from the ex angel behind, as we made our way into the stuffy house. I wasn’t wrong. Future me was even a dick to me, ME! Future me didn’t care about Sam...or Cas... Future me only cared about putting a bullet through Lucifer’s head. 

The beads on the curtain caught against one another, clicking softly as Cas and I made our way into the main room of the house. Earlier that day Future me had decided to handcuff me inside some strange room, but obviously I wasn’t thinking straight because I was able to break out. I went to see Cas immediately, needing someone on my side, I knew he’d be there for me, or at least...I hoped so. 

He was on my side but...GOD had time changed him. He was having orgies and getting high! It worried me, however, I had bigger fish to fry. Mainly...what happened to future me that made me such a dick! And why he wouldn’t let me leave his secret torture room. 

When I had seen myself shoot one of the others I couldn’t help but lose my temper. Cas stood and silently watched as Future me stepped into my personal space and told me it was the only way. I brushed myself off as everyone was told tomorrow’s plan to go into the city. Future me grabbed me by the arm at the end of the meeting and hissed 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

I was saved by Castiel who grabbed my other arm and calmly stated 

“He will be going with me.” 

And here we were. I didn’t really like the idea of having to sleep with Cas, but it was much better than future me. Future me sure as hell wouldn’t have asked me if I needed to use the shower. Or if I needed a firm pillow or a soft one! Although future Cas was different, he was still same old Cas...caring and thoughtful. However, he was different in many ways that made him even crazier than normal. It was as though he had LESS boundaries if that was even possible. So when he suddenly walked into the room in nothing but a pair of boxers, pen between his teeth I froze. Present Cas Would DEFINITELY not have his body so on display like that. I could see the strong lines of his abdominal muscles as well as his well defined hipbones. OH GOD THE HIPBONES?! 

I shook my head as I tried to look away as he bent down and wrote something on a discarded stack of index cards. He set the pen on the counter by the window sill and casually said 

“You tired yet or is tonight one of the nights you don’t sleep until 3:00am?” 

Typical Cas...knowing me better than I know myself! I must have been staring blankly longer than I anticipated because Cas just gave a low chuckle and said

“You don’t have to look so scared...I’m still me?”

He stepped closer as he whispered 

“And...to tell you the truth, I like past you.”

And just like that his lips were on mine. I jerked away violently, my eyes wide as saucers as I sputtered 

“W-Woah! Did you just...Did? Did you?! You...”

His smile faded and his bright blue eyes shown with worry as he gently placed his hand on my shoulder and said 

“I’m SO sorry Dean! I didn’t mean to startle you! I thought you wouldn’t mind since we...”

The confusion must have shown on my face because he backed away and furrowed his brow as he asked 

“Have we gotten together yet?”

“What?!”  
I pushed him away and turned to look at him as I yelled   
“No?! What do you mean...together?”

I gestured between us jerkily as I tried to wrap my head around what he implied. He shook his head and said 

“Just forget what I did, we need to get some sleep anyway...bedrooms that way.”

He led me down a long hallway and into a small room with a canopy bed, covered in ornate tapestries. I watched silently as he climbed under the comforter and beckoned me over. I cautiously sat down on the bed, still in my jeans and Boots. I was visibly stiff from earlier. I had so many questions about future us but the more I thought about WHY we were a thing, the more stiff I became. Not only were we a couple, apparently we were so close that he felt comfortable enough to just kiss me! I was pulled violently from my thoughts by a gruff voice. 

“What?”  
I turned to see Cas, brow furrowed in his signature head tilt. He pulled lightly on my shirt and repeated what he had said before. 

“Aren’t you going to change before bed?”

I usually liked to sleep in nothing but a pair of boxers, much like Cas. However, I felt too vulnerable after what had happened. Not that I saw anything wrong with two dudes kissing...hell! Good for them if they got off on it! It’s just...I never thought about getting with a guy before. I mean...did I hook up with a few guys in college? Who didn’t?! I just didn’t like gettin into relationships with dudes...and in general. I just untied my shoes and kicked them off before I laid down, still stiff as a board. My breath caught in my throat as Cas reached across me to turn the light off. Still looming over me he started to laugh. 

“Don’t act so scared! I know you like it!”   
He went back over to his side and his blue met my wide eyes in the dark as he said   
“Even if you’re too scared to admit it.”

As if I wasn’t already going to be up all night thinking about that kiss! Now all I could think about was “Am I too scared?” Was that my problem? Did I actually like Cas like that? We were close. The whole profound bound was proof of us being so close...Cas was like a brother to me! But was it more than that? 

I fell asleep thinking about that kiss  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had me pressed against a wall, kissing me with such force I was struggling to breathe. His hands were roaming all over my body, causing me to squirm in his tight grip. He had my hands pinned above me, nails digging into the sensitive skin of my wrists. He pulled away and although his lips weren’t moving I heard him let out a weak 

“Dean?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke with a start! The first thing I noticed was the warm body pressed against mine, arms wrapped tight around my waist. Cas’ head was buried in the crook of my neck and I could feel the hard length of his cock on my hip. He was sleepily grinding into me, letting out the occasional puff of air that curled around my neck and stole my ability to breath. I was half hard from my dream but I was quickly becoming more and more aroused as Cas continued his ministrations. 

Oh god! I had to wake him up before things got out of hand! I tried to loosen his grip on my waist but he just pulled me closer, which brought our erections together. I couldn’t help but let out a moan as he thrust down harder than before. I was hard as a rock and his insistent thrusts were not helping me to calm down. I was just about ready to give up when his movements came to an abrupt stop. Stopping my unconscious grinding as well. 

He looked at me in embarrassment, removed his arms from my waist and said 

“Oh...I’m sorry I-“  
He trailed off. His features took on a deep smirk and he raised his eyebrow as he looked at my current state. My face was flushed and my hands were gripping his upper arms, my breath was coming out in big puffs of air and I could feel my heartbeat everywhere. He lightly trailed his hands over me as he said   
“Maybe I shouldn’t be sorry?” 

His hand skimmed past my belt buckle and settled on top of the bulge in my jeans. He squeezed and I couldn’t help but let out a shocked 

“AHH?!”

I had never been more terrified or turned on in my entire life! He started palming me through my jeans while his lips kissed up the side of my neck. I whimpered as his hot breath hit the shell of my ear, he gruffly whispered. 

“Oh you’re going to enjoy this...” he nibbled at my ear and I couldn’t help the little spurt of precome or the accompanying throb in my cock, which was like a hot steel rod at this point. I felt weak, my whole body was on fire and I didn’t think I’d last much longer if he kept doing what he was doing. Especially with the way he was rubbing and squeezing my cock through my jeans. I was feeling lightheaded, my mind fogging over as my body seemed to go limp. 

He stopped his movements and my cock ached as he removed his hand and breathed hotly in my ear 

“Turn over.”   
He gently pushed me onto my back but I was too close to the edge of the bed and I toppled onto the floor. I didn’t have time to feel embarrassed because he just clambered on top of me, straddling my waist effortlessly. I took in a shakey breath as he raked my shirt up, exposing my chest to his appreciative gaze. He pulled my shirt the rest of the way off and without warning started grinding down onto my crotch eliciting a wet sob as I leaked into my underwear. The way the denim of my jeans drug against the tent in my underwear was causing cataclysms of shivers up my spine. My sweat covered back was glued to the floor and just as I felt my balls start to draw up, as I was on the precipice of probably one of the best orgasms of my life...Cas stopped once again. 

I let out a deep whine and pleaded with my eyes as he only smirked. Before I knew what was happening I was flipped over, my taunt nipples catching on the semi warm floor, as he leaned to breath against the shell of my ear. 

“Oh~ You’re going to enjoy this Dean...I know EVERY spot,” he gently nibbled at my ear, forcing a weak breath out of my slack jaw. “I know about spots YOU don’t even know about yet..” his kissed his way down my neck and then harshly bit into the base. My vision blurred and my dick throbbed in my jeans. He just continued his assault...mouthing at that heavenly spot at the base of my neck until I was shaking and rolling my hips into the hard floor. He pulled the skin between his teeth and my balls drew up. I couldn’t help the moan that punched its way out of my chest, or the surge of heat the crawled down my spine. I thrust my hips into the floor and as the now very slick material of my boxers caught on the head of my cock I felt Cas’ hands grab my hips, denying me what little friction I had. 

He pulled his mouth away, reluctantly, letting his teeth drag across the spot one more time. I shivered and he whispered 

“You always shake when you’re about to orgasm.” As if to prove his point he ran his firm hands down the backs of my shaking thighs, gently squeezing my upper thigh, forcing a hot breath out of me, before settling them back on my hips. I was completely limp in his grasp. My need to release outweighing my dignity. My balls were heavy and my cock practically ached where it was pressed against the hard floor. I knew if I undid my pants I’d blow my load with two good pumps...but that wasn’t gonna happen. Precum oozed out of my cockslit as Cas pressed me harder into the floor, a little more pressure and I’m positive I would’ve came so hard I felt it the next morning. I weezed as he pressed me impossibly harder into the floor. In my current position my stomach pressed right against my cockhead sending a throb throughout my entire groin. I could feel my tight balls being pushed tighter, my vision going white as he shifted his weight once again causing the pressure to shift directly onto the swollen head of my cock. 

“Did you even hear what I said?” Cas had eased off me a little and was running his fingers through my hair. He didn’t ask again he just simply said.  
“Let’s finish this on the bed.” Then he was standing up, pulling me into the bed with him, I needed to cum so BAD?! Every little movement was threatening to send me over the edge. The inside of my boxers were so wet that I was worried it was going to go through to my jeans if he didn’t stop pretty soon. He pulled me by my legs until he was on the floor and the lower half of my body was hanging off the bed. My eyes threatened to roll back in my head as he put my legs over his shoulders in one smooth motion. SHIT THAT WAS HOT?! I wasn’t gonna last long with him looking up at me from between my legs, fueling all those secret fantasies. His hands undid the button on my jeans and I almost came on the spot when I looked down just in time to see him pull my zipper down with his teeth. His chin dragging lightly against me before he pulled away, leaving me panting above him. 

He cupped my erection through the soaked fabric of my boxers and I arched into his grasp letting out a breathy moan.   
The way the sticky fabric rubbed against my heated flesh, had me thrusting my hips into his ever patient hand. It was heavenly but he was completely ignoring my leaking head?! If only he would let me feel the drag of the slick yet rough material a little HIGHER?! I was pleading in my mind...whining low in my throat. My entire body was on fire and I was trembling with every slight shift of his hand. My balls were tight against my body and I almost screamed in agony when he gently squeezed them with his free hand. He was rhythmically squeezing and rubbing ruthlessly and I didn’t think I could take another second of it. Every nerve ending was firing on high and at that point a strong breeze would’ve had me cumming in my pants like a teenager. My cock throbbed and ached as he rolled my balls in his hand, his other hand almost brushing my now drenched cockhead. I writhed on the bed as I pleaded 

“CAS?!...AH!!PLE-Ase?!”

He all of a sudden brought his hand higher up and for the first time in what felt like eons SQUEEZED directly over the sensitive head of my cock. That’s all it took to have me shaking and writhing in intense pleasure. I let out a straggled 

“CAS?!” 

And just as the first pulse of cum shot up my shaft he plunged his hand into my boxers and stroked me properly. Setting a fast pace that knocked the wind from my lungs and had my abs spasming. My cock was slick with precum aiding his hand which was a blur as it twisted and pulled on my softening shaft. I was gasping for air and twitching violently with each pulse of my orgasm, which seemed to continue on for eternity. My cock was quickly becoming sensitive, almost stinging with the last few tremors. He coaxed me through the violent after shocks with firmer and slower strokes until my face contorted on the brink between pleasure and pain. His firm hand was almost more then I could take on my raw cock. I desperately shifted My hips, trying to get away from the over sensation. 

Thankfully, He removed his hand from my now hypersensitive shaft and immediately climbed onto the bed beside me. I felt the bed shaking and heard him let out a deep Groan that made my spent cock tingle. I opened my eyes and looked to see his hand flying over his cock, which had turned a ruddy color of purple. 

“Ah! AHH?!” He shook his head from side to side as he called out to me “DEAN?!” I made the impulsive decision to lean over and kiss him, plunging my tongue into his open mouth and tangling it with his desperate one. And just like that he was cumming. Thick hot pulses of cum shot up and onto his tan abs, and those erotic hipbones. I pulled back and fell onto my back, breathing heavy. 

We laid there for a moment, catching our breath and basking in the pleasure we had just endured. However it didn’t last long...

There was a loud knock on the door as a voice boomed.

“Team meeting! Ten minutes!!”


End file.
